The Threesome
by Apprentice08
Summary: A little "what if" about how red x really got his hands on the red x uniform and about how for .03 second Robin had his hands on Slade... r&R one shot all the way!


**A/n: I wrote this after I watched an episode of family Guy; it's one of my favorite episodes. And despite the fact that it's not a very in depth story its just another fun one shot. Enjoy! **

The fighting had raged on for several hours, Slade had no clue who this masked menace was but he was persistent. He would have figured it to be Robin, the height and weight were right, but the style was all wrong. This fighter was reckless but confident. He attacked with evasiveness but never seemed to quit be on the defensive side.

He was random, spontaneous and it also occurred to Slade that this person, whom ever it was, learned from every mistake. They never tried the same move twice, and if Slade blocked one thing, or even got a single hand on him, this attacker never tried that again.

He seemed nervous but eager, and there was almost a teasing quality to it, more along the lines of teasing himself. He wanted to be close, but he seemed to be scared. He would allow himself to grow close enough for a moment to stare at Slade, breath on him, but before Slade could react he would take himself back as if to scared to touch him.

Slade had tried to start a conversation, perhaps he had thought, the voice would hold the key to who this figure in all black was. But no matter what Slade said, or how he taunted or how he tried to get a rise the black blur would not speak.

Finally Slade was growing tired of this game, he hated cat and mouse unless he was the cat. As it turned out, Slade could have easily taken this enemy down if he had stuck around to fight, but do to the fact the man in black had a common fight then flight policy Slade was not enjoying this.

Suddenly as Slade made a move to grab the black clad fighter, he saw something shiny in the black assailants' hands and before he could move away or back off the black blur threw it and it exploded on Slade's chest.

Slade went flying back onto the wall; his body slammed it harshly and then he was pinned. He looked down to see the similar red goop that had held the green changeling in place when he had fought Robin as Red-X.

"I thought it was you Robin… you hid yourself well until you released this weapon… the same used in your Red-X outfit. Interesting that you would use this now to trap me… why so?" Slade asked thinking he knew what was going on.

"Sorry handsome, no Robin here." The black clad figure said emerging from the dark. The voice was the same mechanical voice from the Red X outfit, but the way the figure walked was not Robin at all. It was a swagger, " I'm just taking these toys for a test run, seeing if I like them before I go back to the tower and steal the entire outfit. You see, I'm a thief by nature and I just came into town. I've been faceless and nameless for years now, been looking for a new angel and I think I just found it." The black figure walked closer and examined the goop, "Sweet, that Cute kid makes the best weapons… to bad he had to play the hero, otherwise we coulda been partners…"

"I am sure he would have loved it," Slade said with all the sincerity of a rock, "If you were just taking the weapons for a test drive, why fight me? Why not go out and find some other idiot to take down that wouldn't have a better chance of killing you then anyone else."

"Well to answer truthfully, I see you around and I think you are quit the fighter, not to mention a very sexy assasine. Before I done the Red X outfit I figured I could practice with the weapons, then I could trace down Jump cities hottest villain and give him a little thank you… because even though Robin made everything that I am about to steal, if he hadn't been trying to stop you in the first place, he never would have made it and I never would have this opportunity. So…. I hope you enjoy the thanks."

"And what exactly is this thanks?" Slade said as she reached for his utility knife in his belt. His hand was very close, he just needed another inch. He tried to move with out obviously moving. The black figured pulled a red x from his make shift belt and flung it at the single light above. It smashed into a bunch of pieces and plunged the two into darkness.

"This thanks is something you will never forget, handsome." Slade waited for his eyes to adjust but it never seemed to happen, he pushed harder and finally got his hand into a position where he could reach his belt. He flipped the top open and started to saw.

Suddenly Slade felt to hands place them on either side of his mask, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Slade said with a warning tone, "It's a good thing I am not you then isn't it." Slade cut faster, his mask was removed rather quickly and Slade waited for this supposed thanks, ready to slash through the red goop if he felt anything threatening near his face.

How ever it wasn't a knife or gun that he felt press against his head, it was lips. He felt the lips on his own and they pried and licked and kissed and sucked his mouth gently. His whole body froze up in shock, which was not an easy thing to do when it came to Slade. Not many things could surprise Slade, this how ever took the cake.

Just as Slade felt the tongue of this fuck head enter his mouth he thrust his arm up and felt the blade cut through the goop with a clean swipe. Then he swung again and felt the knife hit home. He heard the gasp as the knife cut the cloth and skin but by the time Slade made it to the door that the masked figure had ran through it was to late and he was gone.

Slade looked around and then reached up and felt his lips, that was definitely a man kissing him, and to Slade utter shock he had almost enjoyed it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin had waited for the team to go to bed, and then he had snuck into the contraband vault and took out the entire Red X uniform. He left the vault door open, then he put the uniform and all the weapons and the belt into a small box, then he addressed it and took it into the city, he dropped it into the first mail drop box he found and then headed back to the tower.

Once there he went straight to his room and logged into a chat room on his computer. The image of a red headed boy with beautiful green eyes came onto the screen.

"So, did you send it?" the boy asked.

"Of course, that was the deal wasn't it."

"Sure was handsome, but I'd have really hated this to be a huge set up."

"Trust me, that's the last thing on my mind."

"Then the deal is complete?" The red head asked.

"Sure is, you will get the suit in the mail by tomorrow afternoon, make sure you use it as soon as you can…" Robin said trailing off.

"And by use you mean… steal… man I don't get you… you hand me the key to my thieving future on a platter and don't want anything back… is crime so low you need to make up a criminal or something?" The green eye boy said smiling wickedly.

"Look a deal is a deal, just accept it. You remember the rules right?"

"Sure thing, I stole the suit and everything with it, and everything else is based on my own true history right?"

"Correct, if you ever feel like telling anyone who asks tell them the truth… you were a nameless thief who stole the suit from a testing lab."

"The only thing true about that is the nameless thief…"

"Just role with it…" Robin snapped.

"Okay fine bird boy, don't get your panties in a bunch…."

"Good, now, remember you stole that suit, and prior to the robbery or thefts you do tomorrow you and I never met… got it?"

"Yes sir…" The redheaded boy mocked.

"Good, see you later."

"Call me! Chio!"

Robin sighed, relieved that everything had gone so well, he walked into his bathroom and removed his shirt, at least he hadn't been caught. He looked at the red, bloody cut that ran the length of his back, "Nice try… handsome." Robin said smiling to himself in the mirror.

A/n: Hope you like it…..R&R!


End file.
